theneighborsfandomcom-20200215-history
September Fools
"September Fools" is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of The Neighbors. Synopsis Larry tries to grasp the concepts of April Fool's Day; Reggie attempts to rid himself of his Zabvronian soulmate; and Dick puts Max and Abby in an aging machine. Guest Stars *Megan Park as Jane *Kevin Thompson as Adult Max Weaver/Skip *Tracey Thompson as Adult Abby Weaver/Melanie *Blaise Miller as Photographer Music *"Party in the USA" performed by Megan Park Trivia *This was the first episode of the series to include an opening credits theme song. Running Gags *Larry pranking people (the people he pulls pranks on are Jackie Reggie and Debbie and Marty) Goofs *While they're interrogating Max and Abby, the neckties in Marty's hands switch from shot to shot. Quotes Marty: Larry, we're here! Where's the fire? Larry: '''What? There's no fire. What are you talking about? '''Debbie: You called and said there was an emergency and to bring a fire extinguisher. Larry: Yes, there is an emergency and bring a fire extinguisher. They're to separate thoughts. Abby: Ow, mom! If you pull out any more of my hair, I'm gonna start looking like Grandma! Max: Why do I have to wear a bowtie and a vest? I look like Magic Mike! Max: Tell me that if I ripped open my shirt right now, the song It's Raining Men wouldn't start playing out of nowhere! Dick: Humans. TNLBTFTW. They Never Learn But They're Fun To Watch. I hope it'll catch on. Amber: '''You know, most girls would be freaked out if their boyfriend's intergalactic soulmate stalked their house for a week. '''Reggie: Well that's what make you so special. Amber: Dude, no, I'm saying it totally freaks me out that your intergalactic soulmate has been stalking your house for a week. Reggie: I want to handle this like an adult so I don't want you to advise me or judge me or question me. Jackie: But those are my three favorite things to do. Dick: Videogames are for fat girls and virgins. Dick: Listen, will you still love your kids when they're older? Debbie: Dick, I love my kids unconditionally. I will love them when they choose the wrong husband and wives to marry. I will love them when they give birth to grandchildren that they never let me see. I will even love them when their father gets sick, and they never come to visit, and the only company I have is a Jamaican hospice nurse who comes once a week to help me clean his face and wipe his... Marty: Where are you right now? Larry: Marty, smell my boutonnière. I promise it won't squirt water in your face. Dick: I put the Weaver children in an aging machine. Larry: Dick Butkus, how many times have I told you that machine is for ripening fruit and distressing denim only? Marty: You ripened and distressed our kids?! Larry: '''Hang in there guys, your children will be fine. Probably. Hopefully. '''Jane: Now that you've met me you won't be able to forget me. I'll be in your thoughts and dreams, you'll see my face everywhere you look. Sometimes you'll catch yourself talking to yourself and you'll realize you were talking to me. Soon I'll begin to feel like a phantom limb, part of your body that you know should be there but isn't. Until you accept our destiny, every good thing in your life will feel empty, every sadness like an abyss. Reggie: Soulmate or not, it's super-creepy that you stand outside my house. Zabvronian Revelations *Reggie's favorite song is Party in the USA Cultural References *Dick dresses up like Spider-Man and hangs on the ceiling. *The film "Magic Mike" is discussed again. It was previously mentioned in Sing Like a Larry Bird (aka The Musical). *The aged Max and Abby watch the 1936 cartoon "A Coach for Cinderella." *Max says his favorite films are "The Empire Strikes Back" and "Hairspray." Gallery